United Forever
by theblackbrumby
Summary: Damon Salvatore feels as if he may never love again after loosing Katherine, Stefan feels for his brother and watches on as he slumps into a Vampire Depression. Who will bring him out of it? Will he ever fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1: History Lesson

**Chapter 1: History Lessons**

* * *

A shadow loomed in the cemetery, the eyes of a demon glinted in the faint moonlight. The dark orbs watched on as the town's people of Mystic Falls slept warm and peacefully in their beds; completely unaware of the potential dangers lingering just beyond their boarders.

Damon sat before the fireplace; the dying embers of the fire cast the room in a faint, eerie glow. An empty glass of whiskey was in his hand, it was long forgotten as he was lost in his own private thoughts.

As the night wore on, Stefan entered the room and took a seat at his wooden desk in the corner; opening his journal and started to write in it. Damon knew Stefan was keeping a watchful eye on him, just because he made a few choice mistakes.

_And he thought I was bad._Damon mentally muttered and sunk back into his trance like state.

The hands on the clock face ticked by, Damon's blue eyes were still in that trance like state as he looked into the coals and Stefan was still writing in one of his many journals.

"She was different, that one." Damon said aloud, Stefan looked up and to his brother; confusion swept his usually calm facial features.

"Uh…" Stefan started, trying to figure out what his deranged brother was talking about.

"She was different because she was the first girl that denied your advances?" Stefan questioned, laughing under his breath.

Damon glared into the fireplace, grumbling.

"You say that about every girl you sleep with and kill, you sound like a broken record Damon." Stefan shrugged, it was the truth; he said it all the time. Rolling his eyes, Stefan went back to writing to avoid Damon's glare, he felt his eyes boring into the side of his head. Once Damon had stopped glaring and had turned back to the fire; did Stefan look back up again.

Stefan's mind clicked over and suddenly remembered the last time his brother was speaking like this, or along the same similar lines.

Stefan's face changed from passive, to smug.

"She was different because not only had she outwitted you," Stefan mused, running his fingers through his hair casually as he leaned back on his wooden seat to get more comfortable.

"But because she kicked your ass on multiple occasions since our birth as Vampires, which is spanning from 300 – 400 years." Stefan pondered, a smile gracing his lips. Damon glared but before he even knew what he was doing, Stefan was laughing hard as he realized his older brother, the almighty Damon was _pouting._

"She was one of the oldest out there; she knows how to deal with -"

Stefan interrupted, still laughing.

"Arrogant, selfish, narcissistic, self indulged, over confident, egotistical Vampires like yourself?" Stefan offered, his eyes dancing with merriment at Damon's displeasure. The older Salvatore brother sighed, shaking his head he stood up and walked with vampire speed to the window. Outside, the rain was splattering against the window. The night was dark for there was no moon out, the street lamps created a faint glow through the mist.

"I was thinking, charming, handsome, outgoing, caring and environmental Vampires, actually Stefan. The fact she called me all of those in one sentence was enough to make me amused," Damon's face quirked into a smug look, Stefan rolled his eyes and picked up his pen.

"Anyways, she knows how to deal with wonderful Vampires like me since she has been roughly around since the beginning of time," Damon thoughtfully said, his eyes watching what ever it was outside the window. Finding nothing, Damon walked over to the decanter bottle and popped the cap, pouring himself another glass of whiskey. Stefan knew his brother was trying to keep his dignity as he refilled his class, Stefan also knew Damon was avoiding his smirk as he kept his back to him.

Tonight, Stefan was going to have his fun.

"What did she do again? Made you her little servant didn't she?" Stefan questioned, the candles flickering on the table. He heard his phone go off somewhere in the corner of the room, it was charging. Damon looked at his little brother and saw the mock confusion on his face. Damon felt his muscles tense as he turned to look away from his pestering little brother, Stefan couldn't help but smirk.

"The almighty Damon Salvatore was wrapped around a seventeen year old girl's pinky for about one hundred years and better yet, you still don't know the extent of her powers."

Damon sighed before taking his spot back by the window, glaring into the darkness. He took a deep breath before he met his brother's eyes in the reflection, his eyes were black.

"Remember what I said if you ever brought that up again," Damon growled, his eyes turning darker. He flicked his tongue over his growing fangs before turning around and taking a step towards his brother.

"Down boy, chill." Stefan laughed and settled back down to write. Stefan took a sip of his whiskey and placed it on the desk, writing again.

"Kill joy," Damon grouched like a little kid, looking back out the window. He was hoping to intimidate his brother but looks like he'll have to result in plan B.

"She did not have me wrapped around her little pinky, it was either do as she said or I would've been Damon the shishkabob." She grouched again, rolling his shoulders as he took a sip of his whiskey.

The silence was broken as the door bell rang.

"Did you?" Stefan started, standing. Damon's face was genuinely curious as he followed his brother out of the room towards the front door.

"No way in hell little brother, tonight was our bonding night."

Damon leaned against the doorframe as Stefan opened the front door.

"Oh good god," Damon growled fiercely and retreated back into the house, his screaming and ranting was heard. It left Stefan to deal awkwardly with who ever was at the front door.


	2. Chapter 2: Teenage Antics

**Chapter 2: Teenage antics**

* * *

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_**You're such an asshole Damon! No wonder no girl wants to be with you unless you compel them!" Joentha screamed, taking a few steps away from the Vampire standing before her. They were standing in a forest, just over the Canadian boarder. It was night time, they were in a small clearing that shone in the moon light. The evening dew let everything glisten, setting a fairy garden scene around them.**_

"_**You're not the best one to be around with either, Joentha!" Damon retorted, growling as he began to pace. The girl huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance, she had had enough of his sarcasm and his attitude. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, her dark eyes shone with anger.**_

"_**If I ever see you again in my life time, you won't know what hit you and you won't know how strong I am to resist you once more." The girl said in hushed tones, something flashed in Damon's eyes as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.**_

"_**Go find your Katherine, because I can guarantee you're not welcome in my presence anymore. Go back to the one that used you yet you refuse to listen to my reasoning." **_

_**Damon's eyes flashed with anger, his nostrils flared and his fists clenched. His fangs were aching, threatening to break free. He heard her heart beat, it was steady and strong. Her scent was driving him insane, he wanted to rip into her, to tear her to shreds but something stopped him. There it was again! That invisible line that stopped him from either using his powers or being able to catch her unaware.**_

"_**Get out of here Damon, while you still can!" she whispered, pulling her jacket closer around her shoulders as she walked back into the forest, vanishing from his sight. He heard her footsteps for miles, even and steady.**_

_**What had just happened?**_

_**-End flash back-**_

* * *

"So remind me why this is such a bad thing," Elena sat poised on her bed, a girl about 17 sat in front of her. Her hair was down to her shoulder blades, her eyes a deep blue. The girl smiled.

"Because, Elena. Just because and until you figure out that reason… well, we might have world war three on our hands." The girl giggled, Elena cracked a smile and couldn't help but laugh.

"Or knowing him, he'd throw a tantrum and then go and pester his brother for a while." The girl mused, her hand on her chin as she thought. Elena rose her eyebrow in curiosity, before bursting into a fresh round of giggles.

"I can't believe you know them," Elena fell back onto her bed, her new best friend joined her as they lay side by side.

"It's a small world, well smaller for them anyways. Normally, they'd discard of those who knew them… well… he would anyways." The girl replied, running her fingers through a knot in her hair, her stomach growled and she burst into giggles.

"Time to feed the…" The door burst open and cut Elena's sentence off, they sat up to glare at the intruder.

"Jeremy! What did I say about knocking!" Elena screeched, it was the third time he'd done it that night. Jeremy stood there, his innocent look covering his pace as his hair flopped into his eyes.

"Its not working, what do you want?" The girl said, a smirk was gracing her pink lips. This boy always amused her regardless of the situation!

"xBox?" He smiled at Elena's friend, Elena rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath before slumping back onto the bed. The girl looked at Elena with a pleading smile, Elena waved her hand.

"Go…I expect you back in an hour for feeding time!"

Like a little kid, the girl jumped off the bed and followed Jeremy downstairs, their laughter echoing up the stairwell.

"Teenagers," Elena muttered as she got the spare bed ready for her friend.

Later that night, Aunt Jenna placed dinner on the table as Jeremy ran in with Joey on his back. They were laughing as she was giving him a noogie, her legs wrapped around his waist as he tried to dislodge her.

"Cut it out kids!" Aunt Jenna joked, laughing at Jeremy's disgruntled state. He was glaring at Aunt Jenna while still trying to fight Joey off. Elena was sitting at the table, taking a sip of her water as she watched on in amusement.

"Aw mom!" Joey giggled, climbing off Jeremy before going to the sink to wash her hands before supper. Jeremy followed her and gave her a quick hug from behind, before trying to shove her out of the way.

"No fair!" Joey yelled, shoving him back with her butt and rinsing her hands.

Jenna looked at Elena and they both rolled their eyes at the two youngsters, smirks escaping their composed faces.

The four sat down to eat, laughter and gossip the main topic over dinner that night.

Elena and Joey got ready for bed, Joey was on a mattress on the floor while Elena was in her bed. They gossiped long into the night, slowly Elena fell asleep and Joey climbed out of her warm bed. She quietly opened Elena's bedroom door and wandered past Jeremy's room, it was open slightly ajar so she peeked in. He was curled up in a ball under his blankets, muttering under his breath. Opening the door a little more, she went in and got a closer look. His hair was falling into his eyes, his blankets up to his neck. Carefully, Joey tucked him in a little more and moved the hair away from his eyes. She knew about Vicki and his past with girlfriends, that Anna girl was a downright annoyance and Joey thanked the stars that she was gone. Protectively, Joey kissed his forehead and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She went down the stairs, to the kitchen. She went to her bag and pulled out her diary, listening to the quiet house around her before grabbing a pen off the bench. She flicked on the kitchen light before returning to her seat, her thoughts overtaking her hand.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, things are different now and so are the times! Wow things have changed in almost 200 years, who thought I could sleep that long! I woke to the summons of the Salvatore brother, I promised him years ago that if he ever needed me whilst I was asleep that all he needed to do was call me in his dreams. He told me to go to this address, where Elena Gilbert lived and told me to tell her all about our history together. Gosh, was that rather scary considering I had no idea who these people were let alone if I could trust them. I guess, I needed a little bit of… risk taking in my life? Heck, my existence is a risk to humanity. I swear I give us bad names! She has spent the past month and a bit getting me up to date with the thing they call technology. They have cars! Four wheels that run off the lands natural fuel, like wood feeds a fire. I don't like it. It's too different, Stefan teased me to no end about it when I asked for directions. I expected a horse and carriage but no, no horse except this automobile! A horse would've been so much easier, Stefan promised to get me a horse. I'm happy. I wonder if I could make a vampire horse… I'll look into it. Wouldn't that be funny?_

_Back to business, little than 5 months ago Stefan summoned me. So two months later and still counting, here I am. Sitting in his girlfriend's home, sitting in the kitchen while grumble guts was somewhere out in the cold luring some poor teenage girl in. Last I heard, it was Caroline what's her face, the copper's daughter. Anyways, back to the topic at hand, he's causing trouble and no one can keep him in line or they were killed off by his master plan. I've caught him once or twice writing his plan down on a piece of parchment, why do you think I foiled his plans for years on end? I know how his mind works, he just hides a lot behind a mask. He thinks no one can read him, I can. I can tell a person by their eyes, regardless of how hard they try, vampire or not I can read them. Much to their annoyance and tantrums._

_My name is Joentha Eddlestone, the last daughter of the Eddlestone house. My family was powerful over thousands of years, we had the ability to move around and adapt to different situations. Long story short, we were one of the founding families of the new born earth. Does that sound crazy or what? After I lost my family nearly 40,000 years ago, I wandered the globe in search of meaning. I just happened to stumble upon a nasty piece of work called Katherine, I watched for years as she twisted the Salvatore brothers around her finger. I couldn't put up with it and I think she deserved what she got but I felt Damon's pain, he truly did want to die to avoid the heartache, to avoid the loss. He hid it all away and became the cold hearted bastard he is today, I remember the night I told him to leave and dread my return._

_No one was around when the brothers first became vampires, I found that out the interesting way. It was about a month after they had turned, their bloodlust unmanageable and their attitudes towards life were a little unreasonable. More so on Damon's behalf. I'll admit, I've killed a fair few humans in my life time but it was merely to feed and continue on with my life but Damon? He didn't know the secret and couldn't give a damn. I fixed that! Credit goes to me! Yes! Me! Joey!_

_Stefan gave me that nickname years and years ago, claiming it to be cute. Regardless of the age gap, Stefan is one of my closest friends and I'd do anything for him. I know I can trust him in regards to this Elena girl and her family. It feels nice to fit back into society with a little help. I almost slipped up the other day, I started talking as if I was back in 1810! Elena started talking that way as well, to get rid of the suspicion and claimed that we were doing it in our History class. I owe her! Stefan enrolled me into Mystic Falls High, I'm in every single one of his classes and Elena's, I am so thankful!_

Joey looked up, she heard a disturbance coming from the living room. Curious, she put down her pen and closed her journal before standing and stretching. She glanced at the clock, 3:30am. _Perfect. _She mentally muttered and walked through the corridor to the lounge room. A shadow was sitting on the lounge, the person's arms crossed.

"Didn't think you'd show up tonight," Joey said as she walked forward, opening her arms. Stefan smiled in the darkness and took a few steps forward to embrace the younger teen, the other occupants of the house deep in their slumbering worlds.

"I promised, didn't I?" Stefan breathed in deeply, the soft smell of parchment mingled with vanilla graced his senses. He had missed her greatly, it had been a lonely 100 years without her and he had finally had enough of dealing with Damon. If he knew someone who could deal with him, it would've been her.

"Yes, you did." She whispered as she buried her face into his leather jacket, he smelled of pine with a bit of lavender. All the same, she was glad nothing changed about him.

"I heard of your little bloodlust issue," Joey chuckled quietly, stepping back slightly in his arms to see his face. If a Vampire could blush, he would've been crimson red by then. He looked away from her eyes and ducked his head, as if to hide the heat in his cheeks.

"Little?" Stefan mused, shaking head as he remembered his own stupidity.

"Exactly,"

A soft thud was heard as she slapped him over the back of the head, Stefan chuckled under his breath.

"Glad you haven't changed Joey but we have more pressing issues," Stefan took a step back and reclaimed his spot on the lounge, he patted the spot beside him and Joey sat beside him.

"Do we need to talk about this now?" She whined playfully, she'd never be rid of her teenage side. Stefan rolled his eyes and pulled her legs up across his lap.

"Why don't you tell me what you've learned over the past week, I would've been here last week but you know what happened." Stefan rubbed his eyes and shifted once more, waiting for her story.

"Well, it all started with that thing you call a tele-bone!"

Stefan laughed despite his need to be quiet, this was going to be interesting!

For the remainder of the night, Joey and Stefan caught up until sunrise when they both bolted for the safety of their own beds. Joey cuddled her journal to her chest and waited until Elena woke, today they were going to be going shopping for the Spring Magical Masquerade Dance. _He was going to be there!_

"I think you should go for the black and red one," Joey mused, sitting on the edge of her chair in the dress shop, they had driven all day to Washington D.C. to find the perfect dress to 'wow' Stefan and they think they had found it. The theme was a Prince and Princess Masquerade Ball, each student had to go to the office and were given a selection of which type of princess or Princes they could be, Elena had chosen the Medieval Princess whereas Joey had picked one at random and it happened to be the Ice Princess. While the mask shop had offered many possible options for Elena, there weren't very many for Joey.

"Are you sure though? Does it clash too much?" Elena stepped out in the dress, the material soft but the corset underneath was making her already perfect shape more pronounced, she stood in the half circle of mirrors and contemplated her choice.

"Trust me, I know dresses and this will _wow _Stefan." Joey smiled, standing before walking up to stand behind Elena and assess the other girl's figure in the mirror.

"I think you need to wear this with it though," Joey mused, quickly going back to her bag and digging through it until she found it, she came back with a pendant in her hands.

"What ever happens, I want you to wear this not only does it match your dress but its my birthday present to you Elena." Joey brought it around Elena's neck and fastened it in place. It was a red ruby about the size of her thumb nail, it was encased in pure silver on a silver chain. Tears welled in Elena's eyes and she turned around to hug Joey, Elena loved the story of when a lover gave Joey the exact same pendant and how he died saving her life.

"Its time for me to move on and I think you can do more with it than I ever did," Joey smiled and hugged Elena slightly tighter, her memories flickering like a film through her mind.

"Now, its time to find your perfect dress." Elena laughed and went back into the change room, the attendant walked past and smiled. Joey smiled politely back and began going through the racks of clothing, how did women these days get use to showing so much skin? It wasn't proper!

"You know, lingering on tradition isn't the best thing." Elena popped out of no where, slightly startling Joey. Joey gave Elena a light shove before going back to her skimming, white or a baby blue? Maybe both?

"I don't know how it all changed but do I need to show a lot of skin?" Joey whined, she wasn't use to wearing pants and now she had to wear a dress that barely covered her curves! It just wasn't done!

"We'll find something that suits you, don't worry." Elena smiled as she switched to another rack and started searching.

**

* * *

****Authors Note:  
****This story does follow the TV series.**


End file.
